halostuntingfandomcom-20200214-history
Bottom of Gephyrophobia
The Bottom of Gephyrophobia stunt is a location that involves falling down to the vehicle barrier on Gephyrophobia in a Shade. Tutorial Method 1 #Use a Banshee to push the Shade to the lower part of the map where the two ghosts spawn, by the Supporting Shelf. #*When pushing something along the ground with a Banshee, aim the Banshee as far down as possible. #Push the shade towards one side of the Shelf, with the turret of the shade facing to the right. #Begin meleeing the Shade from its left side. #When the Shade begins to fall, flip it and get inside of it. #*It helps if you wait half a second after the shade starts to fall before you flip it. #Ride the Shade to the bottom of the map, try to have the shade right side up when it hits the Vehicle Barrier, which will be after about 15 seconds. #*To stop the Shade from spinning, aim towards the side of the Shade that is highest while you are falling to put more weight on that side. If the Shade is completely level, rotate the turret to keep the shade from spinnig more. #*From here, you can have another player drop vehicles down to you. If they land close enough to you you can get inside of them and drive around on the vehicle barrier. Method 2 #First, make a Banshee Shark (Canopy). #Then, proceed to flip the Shade over by driving the Banshee Shark under one of the Shade's legs. #Now, flip the Shade (by pressing E) so it is on its side. #Use a normal Banshee to push the Shade towards the rail. Be careful not to flip it over. #When the Shade is against the rail, flip it onto the rail. #Use the Banshee Shark to push the last leg of the Shade up and onto the rail. #Now, push the shade with another vehicle so it reaches the point where it is hanging from the rail by one leg, facing straight down. #Stand by the Shade on the rail, flip it, and enter it. #Ride the Shade to the bottom of the map, try to have the shade right side up when it hits the Vehicle Barrier, which will be after about 15 seconds. #*To stop the Shade from spinning, aim towards the side of the Shade that is highest while you are falling to put more weight on that side. If the Shade is completely level, rotate the turret to keep the shade from spinnig more. #*From here, you can have another player drop vehicles down to you. If they land close enough to you you can get inside of them and drive around on the vehicle barrier. Other information Trivia *If you get inside of a Banshee while it is at the Vehicle Barrier it will be launched back up to the upper part of the map with extreme speed. *You can RC vehicles while at the vehicle barrier, as seen in ±Stunting±. *The Shade actually bounces off of the Vehicle Barrier when it hits it, allowing for some ridiculous landings. Category:Stunts Category:Halo (PC) Category:Multiplayer Category:Gephyrophobia Category:Locations Category:Master Chief Locations